


Heatwave

by NanakiBH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, In Public, Kink Meme, M/M, Scent Kink, Shower Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was one of the few scenarios where Levi didn't mind getting a bit dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at the Shingeki kink meme:  
> "i think i just really want rivaille on his knees for the commander."

“Another scorcher, isn't it?”

Nearby, under the comfortable shade of a tall tree, Levi sat fanning himself with a scrapped pamphlet he lifted from Erwin's office.

“Are you complaining? That pisses me off for some reason...” He bent forward and lifted the back of his shirt collar to fan some air against his neck. “You're the one who decided to come work out in this weather. Nobody's forcing you. I'm only here to watch the show and I'm already dripping sweat.”

“If nothing stops the titans, then nothing should stop me either,” Erwin replied, his words strained and stretched as he completed another push up.

While he hadn't been working out with Erwin for the past hour, he had been building his endurance in his own way. The stubborn part of him wanted to see how long he could survive in ninety degree heat with his cravat around his neck. His vision was starting to blur around the edges a bit, but it was hard for him to be certain whether it was heat haze or heat stroke. Either way, the searing weather was having unpleasant effects on him, so he couldn't relate to Erwin's zealous efforts to beat the heat.

“How much longer do you intend to stay out here?” he asked, finally slipping a finger under the knot around his neck to pull the cravat free. It didn't do much to cool him down, but it did lower his frustration.

Grunting, Erwin survived another push up and slowly lowered himself down to the grass on his bare stomach. He closed his eyes and took a moment to breathe before he pushed himself up to sit and looked at Levi. “If you don't like it out here, you could go inside. You're likely dehydrating yourself out here dressed the way you are.”

“If I can't survive the heat in my uniform, then what use am I to the squad?” Levi remarked with a snort.

Erwin put his legs in front of himself and leaned forward to grab his toes. Levi admired the length of his legs and the bare, sweat-glistening expanse of his back. “I'll consider submitting a revision for the uniforms to headquarters,” Erwin said as he tucked one leg in and reached for his foot. “One that includes shorts. I imagine our maneuver gear would look quite fine wrapped around your thighs.”

What followed was a fine mental image of Erwin's fit ass and thighs clothed in a tight pair of shorts. “Stop, you're gonna give me a boner.”

Smirking lasciviously, Erwin glanced to the side without turning his head and raked his eyes over Levi's body. He paused and his eyebrows shot up when they reached his lap. “...You're already hard, aren't you? You look stiff – in more ways than one.”

“I knew what you meant,” Levi said, allowing him a single laugh, though the weather had all but destroyed his humor. “I've been hard on and off for the last hour. Why else would I have followed you out here?”

“I thought for sure you were going to join me at some point. You really only followed me into this heat so you could watch me?” Erwin scratched his jaw and looked down at his muscular, sweat-drenched chest. “I suppose that makes sense,” he concluded bluntly.

Levi didn't have any particular intention of fucking him outside, especially wearing his full uniform. He would die before he came, that was for sure. Sometimes, he just enjoyed looking. Watching Erwin exercise was better than anything because Erwin knew he was there, knew he was watching him, knew _why_ he was watching him and what he was thinking about. Apparently, what he was doing this time was nothing better than sly voyeurism because Erwin had actually expected him to join him the whole time, unaware that he was there just to appreciate his body.

Not like that did anything to diminish his boner. He kind of liked the implication that put on things in retrospect. Besides, it was Erwin. As long as Levi were the one watching, he wouldn't care if he were aware that he was watching or not.

They were a safe distance from the base, so if they decided that they _did_ want to do anything with each other... Levi was fairly sure that no one would notice what they were up to. It was one thing if he wanted to watch Erwin, but he'd never thought about how he'd feel if someone else were to catch them and stick around for a free show.

“How are you feeling?” Erwin asked suddenly, bringing Levi back from his thoughts. “You look a little dazed.”

He shrugged a shoulder and tried to arrange himself so he could cross one leg over the other. The pressure it put on the front of his pants made him suck in a breath but he tried not to show it. “I was just thinking.”

The smirk returned to Erwin's face. He grabbed his shirt and tie that were sitting nearby and stood up. “Care to share? Having any interesting thoughts about what we could do together in the shade?”

Levi looked up at him with one brow lifted curiously. He was good. Even if he didn't give him any further details regarding his thoughts, he had the feeling that Erwin could still somehow manage to figure out what he was thinking, but he was going to spare him. The tightness of his pants was getting a little too uncomfortable for his liking.

He didn't have any problem saying what he liked or wanted anyway. More often than not, he got his way. “In a momentary lapse of common sense, I wondered what it would be like if we were to stay out here and be caught by someone else who decided to stay and watch. I am at once disgusted and aroused by the prospect. I make no excuses for my interests. I'm not the one who decides them.”

Erwin put his tie over his head but didn't bother with his shirt, casually swinging it over his shoulder before leaning down to offer Levi a hand up. “Well, if you're interested in the idea... I'm sure that being caught in such an engagement would not prove to be a detriment to our reputations.”

“Is that because everyone already knows what debaucherous individuals we are?” Regardless, he wasn't going to take his hand. Levi uncrossed his legs and pushed himself up, proud to be taller than Erwin for a few seconds before he rose back up at his full height.

Although he entertained the thought of messing around with Erwin outside, his consideration stopped there. He would feel better if he managed to get all of his clothes off, but then the situation sounded even more risque. Again, not that he minded, but he was more concerned that he really would pass out if he stayed out there for much longer, clothed or not. His deliberation didn't last for much longer. Fanning himself furiously with one hand, he briefly grabbed one of Erwin's wrists in the other and pulled him in the direction of the base, indicating that he should follow.

“So we're going inside,” Erwin said, not so much a question as it was a narration of Levi's intentions.

“Of course we are. I don't feel like passing out against a tree with your cock in my ass. It's one thing if we get caught by someone, but I wouldn't want to have to explain the situation if it ended up like that.”

As they drew nearer to the back doors, Levi heard Erwin laugh quietly. “Sorry. Sometimes I forget that you have a sense of shame.”

Levi wasn't going to reprimand him for that comment because he honestly tended to forget that he had the capability to feel shame, too. It was, perhaps, a side-effect of life before he met Erwin. He found his candid honesty to be a lot more valuable than his shame anyway. He realized that Erwin sometimes mistook his silence for modesty, but the truth was... Sometimes he just didn't have anything to say and he'd rather let Erwin figure out his thoughts for him than waste his breath trying to explain things he didn't know how to.

There was a word for the way he felt about Erwin, for instance. It was a complicated, delicate word; far too fragile for his ineloquent tongue to speak. That was why he had other ways to tell him how he felt. Body language was a second language that Levi spoke fluently.

And at the moment, Erwin's body was telling him something loud and clear. Being the considerate, attentive subordinate that he was, Levi knew just the thing to help his hardworking commander relax.

Before they even entered the building, Levi noticed the many stares that Erwin attracted – stares that he appeared to be heedless of. He would have told him to put his shirt back on, but he couldn't handle the thought of seeing his perfectly clean shirt being soaked with sweat. Instead, he bit his tongue and chose to endure the jealousy that stuck needles in his ass whenever Erwin drew another lingering stare from another scout. Much to Levi's chagrin, his irritation hadn't gone unnoticed because Erwin had a new, knowing smirk on his face.

“I'm not above being jealous, alright?” he growled. He had to think of something else to add to that, otherwise he sounded too... possessive. “You're mine.”

Shit. So much for _that_.

Erwin hummed appreciatively though and continued to follow at a step behind him. Nerves already on fire, Levi nearly jumped out of his skin when he suddenly felt Erwin's fingers against the back of his neck. His step halted for a moment but Erwin seemed to account for his reaction, so the two didn't collide. He raked his nails over the shortly cropped hair at the back of his head and scratched lightly behind his ears.

When the initial surprise dissipated, he looked around and was grateful that no one was around to see his undignified expression. “W-what do you think you're doing?” he muttered, trying not to show any reluctance as he batted Erwin's hand away from the back of his head. He spun around and looked up at him, narrowing his brows sternly.

Erwin lifted his hand again and Levi did nothing to stop him, watching silently as he placed his palm against his cheek. He looked down at him rather curiously and slid his palm from his cheek to his forehead. “Are you sure you're feeling alright? You look red.”

There could have been two very reasonable explanations for why he was red. First, there was the heat outside. It felt much cooler inside the building, but he still felt like he was being suffocated by his stiflingly hot uniform. Second... He was still hard and the way Erwin liked to play with his hair made him even harder. Levi was surprised that his face could even look red when he thought for sure that all of his blood was south, working to keep his dick up.

“I'm fine,” he said, again removing Erwin's hand from his head. “However, the sooner I can remove my uniform, the better.”

“Did you have something in mind?” Erwin asked, still not looking sufficiently convinced that he wasn't going to keel over.

Of course he had something in mind. He never led Erwin around without knowing where he was going, figuratively or, in this case, literally. If Erwin hadn't stopped him for one of his gratuitous public displays of affection, he would have already found out where he was taking him. With an exasperated sigh, Levi turned around and continued to walk down the hallway, expecting Erwin to follow behind. He took a right, then an abrupt left, bringing them near another one of the building's exits where his destination was found. At the end of that particular hallway: a shower room.

“I see now,” Erwin said smoothly, walking ahead of him. He placed a hand on the door knob and turned. “But why not the shower in my quarters? We would have a lot more privacy ther-” He stopped himself. “I think I just answered my own question.”

Indeed. After all their talk of public sex, there was little doubt why he would choose the shower room. He was so glad that Erwin was an astute fellow. Silently, he nodded for him to open the door. Erwin hadn't been the only one outside exercising, so it was somewhat surprising to enter and find the room completely empty. He had to conceal his disappointment. Although... That meant that there were probably some very sweaty, foul-smelling scouts wandering around the building who desperately needed to wash. But Levi would have a word with them later.

He paced into the room, checking the open stalls just to be sure, then returned to Erwin with his hands placed on his waist. “Alright. Undress.”

“Right here?”

Levi tightened his brow. “When was the last time you were in a shower room?”

“It's been a while.” Clearly. Then again, as the commander, he was privileged enough to have his own shower so it was no wonder. “I didn't bring a towel, though. Is that going to be alright?”

Levi jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the rack at the back of the room. “Freshly laundered. You can have your pick.”

Erwin shifted from one foot to the other and crossed his arms. “Why do I suddenly feel like you're the commander here?”

Snorting a laugh, Levi stepped forward and placed his hands over Erwin's chest, inclining his head to look up at him with his eyes half-lidded. “Oh, trust me. I intend to make you feel every bit like the commander right now.”

Naturally, Erwin liked the way that sounded. Without any further comment, he began to undress. Levi disappeared momentarily and returned holding a bin for them to put their things in to keep them from getting wet. As Erwin kicked off his pants, Levi was proud to find him already as hard as he expected. He was amused to think of the kind of reaction a poor, unsuspecting scout would have if they walked in and got an eyeful of what magnificent equipment their commander was working with.

“You look like you're going to start drooling,” Erwin remarked.

Funny. Levi was sure that he was keeping his face as relaxed as usual. Maybe he'd just been staring for a little too long.

Ignoring that, he made to unbutton his shirt, but Erwin gently pushed his hands down, insisting that he allow him to handle it for him. Levi counter-insisted but Erwin was possessed with the determination to remove his clothes for him. It felt out of place to be undressed by someone else in the shower room, but he wasn't going to argue with him. He wasn't going to admit it, but the heat had made him feel a bit dizzy and it felt nice to stand still and let Erwin take care of things for him. He was always so calm, each of his movements so relaxed yet deliberate that Levi could have easily fallen asleep under his touch, standing up.

Erwin was even kind enough to fold his shirt and place it neatly on top of his other things in the bin. Once he had the top of him taken care of, he was finally able to bring his attention to what had long gone ignored. Very lightly, he ran his fingers over the ridge at the front of Levi's pants. That definitely brought back his full awareness. His fingers abandoning him, Erwin grabbed him by the back of the neck and practically lifted him upwards into a kiss. It was the hot sort that felt even hotter with the suffocating humidity around them. Erwin pulled him against him and Levi was unable to hold back the moan that slid past his lips as their chests pressed together.

Being that close, Levi could smell him and it made his dick throb impatiently. It was one of the few scenarios where getting dirty didn't bother him. He was about to wash himself off in a minute anyway, but he would've been happy to press his face against Erwin's chest and stay that way for a while.

They parted and Erwin finally unfastened his pants for him. Levi held onto Erwin's arms as he stepped out of them for him and then, like his shirt, they were folded and placed with the rest of their clothes.

Erwin turned him around so that Levi's back layed against his chest. “So?” he asked, tapping his fingers along Levi's hip as he slowly brought them closer to his arousal. Levi sighed when he wrapped them around him and began to stroke him slowly. No one else had entered, but even with their backs to the entrance, Levi knew that there would be no mistaking what they were up to.

“I had no idea you were such an exhibitionist,” Erwin murmured close to his ear.

“Of course you did,” he retorted. The thought of someone seeing Erwin handling him so possessively did make his pulse race, however. It was hard not to let it show when his cock was being so obvious about his interest. It would've been nice to let Erwin continue, but he had other things in mind when he brought him to the shower room. Like, for instance, showering. At least getting wet. He really needed to cool off, especially after that.

After he pulled himself away from him, Levi grabbed the bin with their clothes and sauntered across the room to the last stall. He held out his arm, gesturing for Erwin to enter first, which he did without question. Before joining him, Levi looked around the room until he spotted what he was looking for, hidden in one of the other stalls. They had a stool in the shower room that seemed to disappear and reappear every time he turned around. They only had one, which everyone seemed to have their own use for.

By the time he returned, Erwin had already started the water and he left the door open. The doors on each stall were short and only obscured from the chest to the knees. Although, in Levi's case, it was more like from his shoulders. He couldn't be sure whether anyone else would come in or not, but he decided to close the door behind him anyway. It would seem much too conspicuous if he left it open – especially if anyone found him in there together with Erwin.

“Sorry for starting without you,” Erwin said, looking completely unapologetic as he closed his eyes and tipped his head back into the cool spray. He shook his head and swiped his fingers over his eyes to clear them, then opened his arms out for Levi. “Come here. It feels good.”

Levi knew that if he stepped into his embrace again, he would be hesitant to leave, but he couldn't resist. Erwin wrapped his arms around his shoulders and Levi buried his face in his chest and took a deep breath, inhaling the lingering scent of sweat before it could be washed away. It was easy to get distracted with Erwin's chest in front of his face, but he hadn't forgotten why he was there. Tentatively, he extended his tongue and took a quick swipe at his left nipple. Erwin immediately jumped and looked down at him in surprise.

“Bad?” Levi asked, drawing his tongue over his nipple again.

“N-no... Not at all,” he said. Levi smirked slowly in satisfaction. He made him stutter. “Do as you wish.”

Well, in that case...

He closed his eyes and reveled in the scent of him and the combination of salty skin and water as he laved his nipple with his tongue. Erwin's hold on him slowly weakened the longer he worked at his chest. Pinching his nipple between his teeth, he rolled his fingers firmly over its twin, giving it just as much attention.

While he had him distracted, Levi placed a hand on his waist and gently guided him back to lean against the wall beneath the shower nozzle. After giving his nipples a few more loving nips, he stood back and admired his work. It wasn't often he was the one making Erwin run short of breath, but he really liked that look on him; the red-faced, heaving chest, painfully hard dick kind of look.

He'd trained himself well to keep an impartial expression, even when he was entertaining some seriously scandalous thoughts. Erwin certainly had an idea of the things he'd been thinking, but there was no way he could've read his mind and known how much he wanted to get on his knees for him. Watching him work out was both a blessing and a curse when it left him in a frustrating state of unfulfilled arousal the entire time. Blowing him was going to be the reward for his patience.

He could do endurance training too, see?

Placing his hands on Erwin's shoulders, he got up on his toes to whisper in his ear. “Been dying to put your dick in my mouth.” Then he rested back on his heels to watch the show of emotions play out on his face – at first surprised, then relaxing into a simmering, hazy look of lust.

Levi grabbed the stool that he brought into the stall with him and pushed it toward Erwin. Finally, he seemed to understand why he brought it in there with them, so he took it from him and took a seat on it, sitting just out of the reach of the shower's trajectory. It hit Levi in the back and rolled down his shoulders from where he was standing and continued to do about the same when he got down on his knees. At least he had managed to imagine the situation correctly. He wouldn't have appreciated getting sprayed in the face by the shower while he tried to go down on him.

He knew that it must look a little strange for him to keep his indifferent expression, even when he was planted between Erwin's legs, but that didn't seem to affect Erwin's interest in the slightest. Erwin looked down at him and fondly brushed his fingers through his wet hair, slicking it back to keep it out of the way. The soothing feeling of his nails against his head was gone too soon and Levi wished that he could find a way to ask for more without having to use words.

He would just have to earn it and he knew the fastest way to get Erwin to put his fingers back in his hair. Placing his left hand delicately over Erwin's thigh, his took his cock into his right and gave it a couple slow strokes to get started. He watched him the whole while, keeping his eyes on Erwin's, pleased by the way he held his gaze.

Erwin had a lot to be proud of. Not only was he an intelligent, successful man, he was also... Well...

'Well-endowed' was an understatement. While this wasn't the first time his cock would be meeting Levi's mouth, it wasn't something that became easier. Erwin simply had the type of cock that couldn't be comfortably kept in one's mouth for very long. Levi knew from experience that the longer he worked at it, the higher the odds would be of receiving lasting jaw pain and sore cheeks.

Levi kept his eyes on him, even as he layed the first touch of his tongue against the tip. Just as he'd hoped, Erwin's hand returned to his head, gently urging him to continue. He didn't even have to beg when Levi's own cock was doing enough begging of its own, anxious to feel Erwin's thick cock against his tongue. Wetting his lips, he scooted a little closer and brought the hand resting on Erwin's thigh up to his hip. His attention had finally been torn away from Erwin's gaze to fix intently on the magnificent piece of meat before him.

He rubbed his thumb along the underside of it and made it twitch. Without any further ceremony, he popped the tip of it into his mouth and moaned as the masculine taste of him spread over his tongue. 

Sweat. Cum. Erwin could bathe him in his dirt and he would never feel unclean. He reminded him of what it felt like to be human, living the way a human should, showing him how to indulge in human things. The life he lived fighting titans wasn't a normal life. It was common, but nothing about it was right. He used to feel like nothing but an ant, angry and afraid of everything around him until Erwin forced him down and exerted his authority over him and showed him what human strength could really do.

It sounded funny, but it wasn't until Levi submitted to him that he felt powerful. And then he was unstoppable. They were.

“You look like you're really enjoying yourself,” Erwin said.

He was, but he didn't want to tell Erwin his stupid reason for why he enjoyed it so much, so he kept his eyes down. The hand Levi had on Erwin's hip wandered up his taut stomach to his chest while he continued to caress the head of his cock with the flat of his tongue. He shouldn't have been as surprised as he felt to taste a little bit of precum seeping from it already. The head was Erwin's weakness, so providing it with that much attention was bound to be the fastest way to make him come.

He wasn't interested in reaching the end so quickly, though. Levi's fun had only just begun and he intended to make it last for as long as he could. When another droplet of precum rolled across his tongue, he knew that it was time to pull off, even if it brought forth a disappointed groan from Erwin. He was looking especially delectable now, his cheeks red, his lips parted as he took one rapid, deep breath after another. The comforting fingers he had in Levi's hair remained but the fingers of his other hand were clutched tightly around the edge of the stool beneath him, giving away his frustration.

Levi wrapped his whole hand around him and gave him slow, full strokes that started just below the head and loosened as they reached the base. That wasn't going to be enough to set him off but it was sure fun to watch the way it made him squirm. He continued to deliver slow stroke after agonizingly slow stroke and by the time he finally relented, there was a slight quiver in Erwin's knees. He was trying so hard to keep himself still, trying to resist the urge to press up into his hold and make him do it however would get him off the fastest.

The fingers in his hair tightened and he released a long, loud moan when Levi finally dipped his head down and dragged his tongue along his cock. The sound he made was cut short when he seemed to recall where they were. Suddenly, the water felt a little colder, sending a shiver through Levi's whole body when he thought about how it would be if someone were to walk in on them.

The doors on the stalls didn't go all the way to the floor, so if anyone walked past their stall, he and Erwin would be in plain sight. Well – he would be, at least. He was the one bending over on the floor but Erwin was so tall that, even when sitting in the short stool, everything above his chest would still be hidden by the door.

“What's wrong?” Levi muttered with his lips against his cock. “Did you hear something?”

Erwin looked a little pale but his dick was still as hard as ever. “I... think I might've,” he said, keeping his voice low. “But maybe it was the sound of the stool moving or...”

No, there were definitely some footsteps.

Levi's pulse raced, immediately hitting top speed. He wasn't going to suddenly develop a sense of shame, but he would've felt more prepared if he'd known who had entered. From the floor, with his back to the aisle, there was no way for him to safely look out and see who it was, though.

He looked up at Erwin, searching for an answer to this predicament but Erwin's eyes were elsewhere, scanning the floor in front of their stall, waiting for someone to pass by. There was only one thing left for them to do and they both seemed to silently agree.

Erwin pushed his head down and Levi did his best to relax his jaw as Erwin's cock was pushed into his mouth. He tried to breathe calmly through his nose and desperately tried not to moan, but the situation was going straight to his dick. It was going to be best if they just kept calm and stayed quiet, then left just as casually, as if nothing had even happened.

Even if someone did know that they were in there, even if they bent down to looked under the door and saw what they were up to, Levi was still determined to take things at his own pace. It was surprisingly easy to get his focus back on track, but his pulse was still going wild, making him feel a little lightheaded as he sucked Erwin's cock. He tried to take it deeper but the size of it combined with his own agitated state made him gag for a second... And there was no mistaking that noise. Worse yet, the sound of him choking on Erwin's dick was loud enough to echo off the walls of the stall, sounding embarrassingly loud to his own ears. Whoever was out there would've definitely heard that.

When he glanced up, he saw that Erwin's other hand was now tightly clamped over his mouth to keep him from moaning out loud. Levi pulled back a bit to breath, then went back down, taking only as much of it as he could. He could taste the familiar, bitter taste of cum at the back of his mouth and knew that Erwin wasn't going to be able to hang on for much longer, no matter how hard he tried to reel him back. However, he wasn't going to be able to last for much longer himself. He loved the feeling of Erwin's cock stretching his lips wide, even loved some of the dull ache that was starting to settle into his jaw. All of those sensations seemed to be heightened once he knew that they risked being found.

Whoever they were, he just hoped that they wouldn't interrupt. He hadn't even touched himself yet and he was _this_ close to coming from nothing but the intoxicating taste of Erwin's skin. He bobbed his head enthusiastically, caring less and less about the wet sounds his mouth made around him each time he pulled up. Erwin stroked his hair to show his appreciation and finally let his other hand fall so that he could release a hot, restrained sigh.

The wet, tiled floor wasn't exactly the most comfortable place for him to be kneeling, but Levi was willing to withstand it. He wished that he could take all the time in the world, but Erwin's ability to suppress his orgasm was really being tested. Levi decided that he might as well allow him to come with a bang.

He wrapped his hand around what he couldn't fit in his mouth and returned his focus to the head of his cock. He went down as far as he could comfortably go, applying consistent pressure until he came back up to the tip. Each time he reached the head, he made sure to slide his tongue around it. His efforts drew another audible gasp from Erwin, but it hardly mattered anymore when he was making so much noise himself. His saliva mixed with the cool water from the shower, making sloppy, wet noises between his lips. His free hand wandered between his legs and that was when he all but lost it.

He moaned around Erwin's cock and kicked over the first domino that caught them both off guard and knocked them over the edge. Levi had a split second to realize that Erwin was coming and tried to pull off as quickly as he could without accidentally biting his dick off. He ended up with half of his load in his mouth, the other half of it splashing messily across his face. As he was coming, Levi took himself into his hand and quickly found the way to his own orgasm. Gripping one of Erwin's knees, he worked his hand swiftly over his cock. He came on the floor and any evidence of his climax was soon washed down the drain.

Still reeling in a pleasant daze, he closed his eyes and relaxed into Erwin's hand after he unwound his fingers from his hair to caress his cheek. For a few moments, he pondered the taste of Erwin's cum in his mouth before he tilted his head to the side and spit into the drain.

“How romantic,” Erwin whispered.

No, _romantic_ would've been letting Erwin taste his own cum, but he had the feeling he would still be able to taste a bit of it lingering if he kissed him. Lifting himself up onto his aching knees, he leaned up and wrapped his arms around Erwin's neck and brought him down for a kiss. If the taste displeased him, Erwin's made no indication of it.

“I wonder who's here,” Levi muttered softly after they parted.

“We can find out if we leave first...”

“Just act natural,” Levi said.

Erwin helped him stand and held him around the waist when his weakened knees threatened to collapse under him. They separated and took a couple minutes to wash each other off in silence. Both of them could see over the stall door then, but there was no one in the row of stalls across from them from what they could see. It might've just been the angle or whoever came in was using one of the stalls on their side of the room. Levi could still hear the shifting of soap bottles and the sound of another shower above theirs, so whoever came in was definitely still there.

Levi reached around Erwin and turned off the water when they were done. Pressing a finger against his lips to tell him to stay quiet, he snuck out of the stall and padded to the back of the room to pick up two fresh towels. On his way back, he made sure to be on the lookout for their company and noticed some movement going on in the first stall at the front of their row. He wasn't going to be able to tell who it was until he got closer, though.

He passed Erwin a towel and they dried off and redressed in equal silence. Once he slid on his boots and buttoned the very last button on his shirt, Erwin turned him around to face him and fluffed his hair with his towel. Levi noticed with reddening cheeks that the towel carried a distinctly Erwin-like scent. He tried to pretend that it bothered him and snatched the towel from him and hung it around his neck, then shoved his own towel into Erwin's hands for him to do with as he wished.

He begged his dick not to get too excited when Erwin put it around his shoulders the same way.

When they had all of their things together and put everything they'd used back where it belonged, Levi tipped his head toward the door, telling Erwin to lead the way. As they passed by the stall at the front, Levi finally got a better look at his visitor. He didn't let his eyes rest on him for too long, but he wasn't discreet about it either.

It wouldn't have mattered anyway, because their visitor had his back to them and seemed to be very determined to stare at the wall and pretend he didn't even notice them.

Once they were outside the shower room, Erwin turned around and looked at him. “Was that... Jean Kirschtein?”

“Small fry. I'm not worried about him.”

“That's not what I...” Erwin sighed and laughed, shaking his head. “I'm more worried for his mental state. I think we might've traumatized him.”

Levi clicked his tongue and kept walking. “That guy? Nah. I bet he's got a hand around his dick as we speak.”

He looked forward to making Jean Kirschtein very, very uncomfortable in the future.


End file.
